Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a thin-film transistor array panel, and more particularly, to a thin-film transistor array panel including self-assembled monolayers.
Discussion of the Background
A thin-film transistor (TFT) may be used in various electronic devices such as a flat panel display or the like. A TFT may be used as a switching element or a driving element in a flat panel display, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, an electrophoretic display, or the like.
A TFT may include a gate electrode connected to a gate line that transmits a scanning signal, a source electrode connected to a data line that transmits a signal to be applied to a pixel electrode, a drain electrode that faces the source electrode, and a semiconductor electrically connected to the source electrode and the drain electrode.
A semiconductor may be formed of amorphous silicon, polysilicon, or an oxide semiconductor. A TFT may maintain a predetermined threshold voltage, however the threshold voltage may be non-uniform or may be shifted depending on the type of the semiconductor. As such, when the threshold voltage is non-uniform or shifted, a separate compensation circuit may be added.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.